nerovoltafandomcom-20200214-history
Sep 610
Going In Winds of Change As the brisk winds of autumn begin to move over Volta, messengers bear word of a gathering in Ostburg, Anym. The people of Ostburg rejoice in the news, and ready themselves to receive the visitors. The forces of the false Baron Dalton have been less focused since Dalton's weapon, Discord, was destroyed. While they still maintain a presence in Anym, they have slowed in their assaults and actions, and Anym seems poised on the edge of change, on the edge of victory. Ostburg has seen some trouble since the announcement of the gathering, as if to make up for their miraculous immunity to the Plague that ravaged the land in 606. Golems of unknown origin, golems of stone and obsidian, of diamond and iron, have started menacing the lands around Ostburg, driving the populace to take shelter indoors. Goblinoid attacks are on the rise, directed by the hand of Kron and his vile sons. The men and women of the Rose Guard, Anym's staunch defenders, ready the information they have spent their lives gathering in the hopes of assisting their Baroness in ending Kron's threat. Golems and Undead creep about. Vile Goblinoid Warbands threaten the land. The seasons change, and change comes to Volta. Events *Kron defeated - each of Kron's sons had to be permanently killed before we could hope to defeat Kron himself. On Saturday night, he came to the field with each of his sons having transformed at their final death. Once all three sons had been felled, Kron was killed. Kron himself transformed, but we were victorious. *Final ripple of the Fey vision - the Formori race was decimated by the one we had seen animate the four towers to remove the curse of undeath from them, as the last one left that place to go to the east, there was the sound of a baby crying (we speculate this baby became the one we now know as the Tinkerer). After the vision, conversation about the series of visions ensued along with a debate between the courts regarding what being the first to enter KerAthelac (spelling?) would mean. Lady Mournwyn, the spider silf, is likely still in her orchard and must be remembered as a player. *Quest for Fang started - The Hall's first test for Chief Yuriev was for those that choose to follow him, as that is a measure of a leader's greatness, a group put togeather by Fiddle went into the Hall of Kings and we believe we were succesful in proving our strength to the Hall *Chief Yuriev was taken to speak to the Chief of Chiefs, Duke Reynard Voltan *Spirit bound to the Tree was freed *The Lands of Anym were strengthened through multiple means, including the baking of bread, reenactment of past battles, and a bardic performance Other Information Gathered *Chief Yuriev has moved The Wolf Nation far to the North - this will allow both the Wolf Nation and the Voltan Army to fight Daniel Redpath's forces without fighting each other *It was the spirit bound to the tree that kept the plague away several years ago *The golems were left there from the days of the Hadrani Empire, they were only controlled by the bound spirit *There are still bits of Reason tainting the Plane of Dream, and we will travel there at the next gather to cleanse the Lantern of Inspiration. If the Lantern is cleansed, we will have the chance to send 3-5 dreams. Glorious Victory through Strength at Arms believes that both totems and other visions will be drawn to us while we cleanse the Lantern. For more information regarding this, please contact Alle. New Problems *General Tristan was taken by the Horde Category:Other